


The End of an Era

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Graduation, High School, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision is the valedictorian at Oak Hill High. But despite all his academic accomplishments, he is still missing one thing that he has desperately been trying to attain during his years of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of an Era

"So.." Vision began to say as he walked up to Wanda Maximoff, "I guess this is it." 

Wanda turned away from one of her friends to face Vision. She was dawning her red graduation cap, as well as the red and gold graduation gown every other student in the room was wearing. They hadn't graduated yet, but they were only five minutes away from walking down the stairs, into the auditorium, and starting a new chapter of their lives. "Yes, I guess it is." 

Vision chuckled a little and played with the National Honors Society rope around his neck. "The end of an era," he said while nodding sadly. 

"We had a good three years together, Victor." Wanda smirked and nudged him a little on the arm. Victor was Vision's real name, which he hated very much. She would always call him that just to make him angry. Sadly, this could be one of the last times she ever got to do that. 

He nodded. "Yeah. Too bad you transferred in Sophomore year. I think another year together would've been fun." Any more time with her would be fun. He liked her a lot. And by liked her, he meant, had a huge crush on her. He had since the second month of Sophomore year, when they became friends. But she didn't exactly share those feelings. Or, at least he thought she didn't. And he wasn't exactly gutsy enough to go out on a limb and tell her he was in love with her. Because if she didn't feel the same way back, he would be crushed. He just wanted to save himself the heartache. 

"It absolutely would've been. You know how much I enjoy torturing you." 

Vision rolled his eyes and nodded. "Oh yes, I am aware. You made me cry so many times," he joked. 

Wanda laughed and stepped closer to him. "Hope you don't mind, but I am going to hug you now." 

"I don't mind at all," he answered, maybe a little bit too quickly. 

Wanda wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head against his chest. Her graduation cap tilted back a little bit, but she couldn't care less. She could fix it later. Right now, what was important was that she hugged her best friend in the whole world. "I'm going to miss you, Vision." 

Vision didn't hesitate to hug her right back. He didn't want to think about the fact that this may be the last time they see each other. That fact was too much for him to handle right now. "I'm going to miss you too, Wanda. A lot." 

Wanda, being the emotional wreck she was, could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, so she had to pull away. "Vizh, you're going to make me cry."

Vision reached over to her and fixed her hat, pushing it forward a bit. "Don't cry, Wanda. I don't want to see you cry!" 

She wiped her eyes gently, hoping not to mess up her makeup. "Ok, ok. I'll hold it together for now. But later, I'm going to be such a wreck."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I hope not." She was too beautiful to ever be a wreck, even while crying. 

Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a microphone squeaking. 

"Sorry about that," Mrs. Hill said into the microphone. "I need everyone to line up. We are about to start the procession." 

"I have to get to my spot, Vizh," Wanda said sadly. "Good luck with that speech. Don't forget to speak clearly! That British accent of yours can sometimes make it very hard to decipher what you are saying." 

"But you love my British accent!" Vision exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by her words.  

Wanda laughed. "You're right, I do."  _Very_ much. "Alright, just good luck, then. I hope I get to see you afterwards." Wanda then turned away, but she was stopped by Vision grabbing her wrist. "What is it?" She asked, turning back around. 

Vision wanted to tell her. Right at that moment, he wanted to confess his feelings. What would be the point of avoiding it anyways? He may never see her again. But when he opened his mouth, the words just wouldn't come out. "I just wanted to tell you-" He hesitated, unsure what to say next. "-Don't trip up the stairs." 

Wanda gave him a half smile. "I won't, don't worry." She was a little disappointed in his comment. She had sort of expected him to say something else. But oh well. She removed her arm from his hand and then walked to her spot in the line, right behind her annoying twin brother. 

Vision slapped his palm on his forehead as soon as Wanda walked away.  _Don't trip up the stairs_! That was really what he just said?? For the smartest guy in the school, he could be really stupid sometimes. 

And so the procession began. All 219 graduates walked into the room, got clapped for by the parents, and then everyone sat down. Principal Fury made a delightful opening speech about how this class was incredible and smart, and how they were definitely going to accomplish big things in the future. Then after all that, he called up the Valedictorian, Victor Shade, to make a speech. 

Victor stood up and walked up the stairs, onto the stage, and up to the podium. He took a deep breath, then began his speech. "Hello everyone. First off, I would like to say thank you to Principal Fury, Vice Principal Coulson, and all of our distinguished faculty members. I would also like to thank the parents and family members who have joined us to celebrate this very special day. Today marks the beginning of our futures. We, the class of 2016, are moving on to a new phase of our lives. Each of us are graduating from here and going to a college or university that we have chosen. But we will never forget the memories we have created here at Oak Hill. All of the sports events and plays, all of the classes and tests, all of the good times and the bad. We have truly experienced everything one would want to experience in their high school career. We laughed, we cried, we smiled. We endured everything. And I definitely think that enduring everything has truly prepared me for my future. Sure, we all have our regrets." At that sentence, his eyes immediately darted to Wanda, who was staring up at him with her beautiful green eyes. "But that is all in the past. Now, we have to look forward. We have dedicated so much time to succeeding in this school, and finally all that hard work as paid off. Now we can take all of our efforts and put them towards succeeding in the future. I am so lucky that I got to be a part of this class. Meeting all of you has changed my life, and I am always going to remember these past four years. Good luck and farewell." 

The whole auditorium erupted in applause, and Vision smiled and quickly stepped down from the podium. He took his seat, waving at Wanda before doing so. Once he was sitting, Principal Fury called the Salutatorian, Bruce Banner, to make his speech. Bruce had been neck and neck with Tony Stark for this position. But ultimately, Bruce got it because he never got one disciplinary report in all his four years of school. 

Bruce took the podium, gave a short speech, stood for the applause, then sat back down. Principal Fury once again took the microphone and began calling up names to give out the diplomas. When Wanda was called up, there was some very obvious loud clapping coming from the row Vision was in, but she pretended not to notice, even though she obviously did. 

After all 219 names were called out, and 219 diplomas were given, the top ten students were given awards. Victor Shade, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Scott Lang, Helen Cho, Hank McCoy, Victor VonDoom, and Kurt Connors. After that, the choir sung a song and the graduates processed out of the building. 

Once outside, all the students reunited with their parents. Everyone was taking pictures and hugging, and some people were even crying. But Vision, he was looking for Wanda. He wanted to see her one more time before she left him forever. Just once more. He searched the crowd frantically, scanning for her green eyes which he loved staring into so very much. Soon enough, he found those eyes, and coincidentally, she had been searching for him too. As soon as their eyes locked, she was running towards him with her arms open. Before Vision could comprehend what was going on, the two of them were hugging. 

Wanda pulled away after a minute and looked up at him. "Vision. When you said regrets in your speech, you looked right at me. Why?" 

Vision wasn't entirely sure how to answer that because he hadn't expected the question. "I guess because.." He had no choice now, he just had to say something. This could be the end between them anyways. "I regret not saying some things to you."

"What kind of things?" She was prying. She shouldn't pry. Her brother always told her not to. But she had to this time, just this once. 

Vision shyly looked away so he wouldn't have to stare into her eyes while speaking. "Things like.. I sort of, kind of like you." 

The smile on Wanda's face couldn't have been bigger than it was at that moment. "I was waiting for you to say that." She didn't give Vision any sort of warning at all, instead, she just stood on her toes and went right in for a kiss. Her graduation cap fell off her head as soon as their lips met, but she couldn't care less in that moment. 

Vision was in shock, but not enough in shock to not kiss her back. He had imagined different scenarios for this moment over and over in his head. Each of them was perfect, but none of them even compared to the real thing. Her lips against his, their arms around each other, not a care in the world. Maybe this wasn't the end of an era, but the beginning of one. 


End file.
